


Rainy nights

by ILoveSinon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSinon/pseuds/ILoveSinon
Summary: Eli goes on a date with Kotori and a storm rages out side, Umi is dating Eli's sister, Arisa and she's saying over at Umi's house, Kotori X Eli and Arisa X Umi, inspired by doujinshi i read





	Rainy nights

Eli Ayase’s parents were on a 6 day vacation to a hotel, So they had trusted their daughter to be on her on own. Eli was dating someone however, her name was Kotori Minami. Eli had loved Kotori ever since she met her at school. When Eli had invited Kotori over for dinner, She says she likes her as more than just a friend. Both parents had Accepted their daughter as lesbian and was happy for their daughter that she found a girlfriend. Eli was not in charge of walking her little sister arisa however, because Arisa was also a lesbian and was currently dating Kotori’s best friend Umi so Umi’s parents had let Arisa stay over at their house. Umi had a crush on Eli, but when Eli told her that she likes Kotori, Umi was devastated, but Eli told her that she’ll hook her up with her little sister, because she’s just as pretty as her. Kotori and Eli were sitting next to each other in a movie theather on a nice little movie date. They were watching a sappy romantic comedy. When the kiss scene happened, Kotori whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, “Umi wll think that this is shameless!”

Eli giggled and whispered “She sure would!”

Kotori then kissed Eli on the cheek and Eli whispered “You missed, silly!”

Eli then met lips with Kotori’s lips in a heated makeout session, Eli placed her tounge in Kotori’s Mouth, and Kotori put her tounge in her Eli’s mouth, their tounges were dancing around in a heated tango. After they had finished kissing, the movie was over. Kotori and Eli walked down the steps of the movie theather holding hands, once they walked out of the movie theather, they could see black clouds in sky, Kotori said, “Ah! A thunderstorm! Eli, we gotta get to your place fast!”

Eli could feel raindrops on her head, she pulled kotori closer to her and lifted her from back and the bottom of her kness, she now was carrying her bridal style.

“I got you kotori, i always got you!”

“Oh, Eli!”

It started to pour rain completely, it was very dark which is Eli’s as well as Arisa’s fear, She tried to ignore and made sure Kotori was safe, once they got into Eli’s house, they removed their shoes off by the door, and since they had no umbrella, Kotori said, “Eli, we should have brought the umbrella! We’re soaking wet!”

“I know, i didn’t know it was gonna rain, i’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Eli!”

“Well we better get in the bath before we catch a cold!”

“That’s right!” Kotori said as she removed her sweater revealing her green bra covering her plump d cup breasts then Eli asked “Kotori chan?”

“Yes, Eli chan?”

“Would it be alright if we…”

“We what?” Kotori said as Eli’s cheeks turned red “What is it Eli?”

“Get… in… the bath… together?”

Kotori’s cheeks turned red as well and Eli said “It’s okay if you don’t want to… it’s just”

“Eli, i do want to it’s just that… i’ve never taken a bath with another girl before!”

“Me neither, this is gonna be a really fun experince”

So Kotori entered the bathroom, she took her jeans off revealing her matching green undies, Eli took off her Blue sundress outside of the bathroom, when she entered, she ran in, grabbing Kotori’s breasts wearing her pink bra and undies, Kotori let her blonde girlfriend undo her bra, because of this, Kotori’s nipples started to get hard, Kotori undid Eli’s bra and her nipples got erect as well. They pulled their undies down and Eli said “Kotori, get in the tub”

Kotori stepped into the hot bath water, and Eli got in after her. Eli got next to her with her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Eli, tell me…”

“Tell you what?”

“Why did you want to get in the bath together?”

“Because i’m afriad of the dark, i don’t feel safe being alone in the dark”

“I understand, you’ll never be alone Eli, i’ll always protect you in the dark, just as you protect me”

After this, Eli sqiurted shampoo into her hands, and rubbed it in her girlfriends sandy tan long hair, her hand then got down to her butt and started to massage her ass, with kotori letting out a cute yelp, Kotori then reached for the body wash, sqiurted in her hands and turned around and rubbed it all over her girlfriends bare naked body. Soap was all over Eli’s body while Kotori was massaging her breasts. After they were done in the bath, they came out of the bathroom wearing bathrobes and towels in their hair, Kotori said “Wow, Eli, that bath was excellent!”

“It sure was!”

They then walked into Eli’s bedroom they removed their bathrobes and towels, then put on some pajamas. They got underneath the bedsheets of Eli’s bed and Eli said “Good night Kotori, I love you”

“I Love you too, Eli” 

Both girls shared a good night kiss as feel asleep in each others arms. 

Meanwhile, Arisa and Umi were watching a movie one of Umi’s favorite movies at Umi’s house, Princess Monoke, They were originally going watch jaws, but she didn’t want Arisa to get scared when they go swimming this week, Arisa had arm around Umi’s shoulder and Umi had her around Arisa’s shoulder. Umi’s parents were asleep, They told them remember not to go to bed too late, they were going go to bed right after the movie, they even were laying under the blankets of a bed they had folded out from the couch.

Umi noticed that Arisa had a hurt look in her eyes and she said “Arisa, what’s the matter, baby?”

“Umi, do love me just because i’m Eli’s sister, or…”

“Arisa, don’t be silly, i love you!” Umi said as she had kissed Arisa on the lips


End file.
